New Species, Will Bella be safe?
by team-jacob-taylor
Summary: When a new type of species comes to Forks, and is hidden well, Bella is the one to find out first. Bella spills her guts to the mysterious family after Jake goes off to Sams 'gang' But what happens when Jake sees someone in the family? During New Moon!
1. Chapter 1

Take place in New moon after Edward left, and starts when Bella and Jake are hiking in the forest to find the meadow, but it isn't in Bella's point of view. It is in OOC. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

I walked aimlessly through the woods with my guitar case on my back. I hike when I get really mad or when I am under way to much stress. So, as I walked around-and tripped after every step- I managed to get back to my house, not willingly. I could hear my mom calling me in the distance. She hates it when I go off on my own. Since, my dad died, she has changed. I mean she won't even let me walk with Jeremiah or Ricky. Oh, forgive me. I am Skyla Baria, and I am 17. I just moved here with my mom Tally and my two older brothers Ricky and Jeremiah. They look 18, but they are originally 22. We moved because we are different, and not a good different. Some people think we are normal and wouldn't really know what we are from an outside look. Hell, we don't even know what we are. We know that it is a secret. And our most dominant trait, immortality and blood thirsty. We know because my mom is over two hundred and she looks only 29. She stopped aging after an accident with her work. She had some kind of chemicals spilled on her and her genes change. She started learning how to manage everything shortly after. We have to hunt every couple of weeks, if we don't we could die. My mom always goes the longest, though she does eat human food. My brothers and I never dare eat human food, so we are weaker. My mom always made us when my dad was alive. She loved him, so she didn't want him dragged into this horrible life. Though he was anyway. She mated with my dad, who was mortal. So when we were born we took after her and him. We get our looks from him, but our genes from her. She always says he made her life worth living. Now, it is gone. He died of a drunk driver two years ago. We love him still. We miss him terribly. My mom says we would have to leave him eventually so, it didn't come as a surprise when we got a call from an officer in Maine. My mom said we would have had to move anyway, so we packed and headed to Forks, WA. She said it was a small town and we would be left alone more. I am actually a little happy we moved here, it is nice and rainy. I love the rain. I love the dark. I love everything dark. I am a creature of the night, or at least I want to be. The only bad thing is school starts tomorrow for me and my brothers. I am going to be in 11th, since I am only 17.

"Mom, I'll be back later." I yelled as I ran back in the woods. I walked aimlessly until I saw a huge old willow and ran over. I jumped onto the lowest and took out my guitar. I always play my baby when I want to relax. I tied my long thick black her back, even though it made no difference since it goes to my but, and started to think. I let a melody float into my mind and my fingers started playing over the cords. I started singing:

I'm going away for a while  
But I'll be back, don't try to follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here where I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes

And run  
From them  
With no direction  
We'll run from them, from them  
With no conviction

'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
Don't need no road  
In fact they follow me  
And we just go in circles  
Now I'm told that this life  
And pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it

Would someone care to classify,  
A broken heart and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on

So run  
To them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh you are not  
Useless  
We are just

Misguided ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away  
And there's no one role  
We should not be the same  
But I'm just a ghost  
And still they echo me  
They echo me in circles

-Misguided ghosts, Paramore-

I heard people coming in the distance, so I packed up my guitar and started running. I heard the muffled steps as the two people gained on me. I heard a male voice and a girl's voice. I could hear the girl ask if he heard a guitar and he replied, but I couldn't make out what he said. I heard footsteps come faster and it sounded closer, until I saw a black figure in the distance, I saw a male, about five ten. I couldn't make out his face, and I saw him hesitate before he started forward in my direction again. I took off as fast I could.

"Hey!! Wait!!" He yelled. It was deep and I felt a draw to it, but I kept going. I heard his footsteps increase and I finally made it out of the forest to my house. Yes, it is in the forest, but it is calmer there. I ran as fast as I could and slammed the door shut as I locked it and started taking deep breaths. I saw Jeremiah come out of the other room and stop in front of me. He looks the most like me, with his short black hair and dark tan. He has a muscular build, but not a complete pee brain. He looks normal. I looked right into his eyes and pleaded for him to leave. I saw the despair in his deep chocolate eyes. I sighed.

"What happened?" Jeremiah asked as he stopped in front of me and took in my appearance, no doubt I am covered in dirt and my cloths are torn.

"Nothing, just some people hiking in the woods and they saw me, so I ran." I said with a shrug as I stepped away hesitantly from the door.

"You didn't hurt one of them did you…you know we don't hurt humans." He said with caution in his voice.

"No, I did not hurt them. I know we are not hunting humans. Just because I slipped once doesn't mean I will again." I said with anger as I looked back outside. I saw the two people hesitate at the edge of the forest before running back in.

"Then what? You know you aren't afraid of any damn humans!" He demanded.

"Nothing, I just don't like them…but one seemed odd, like it wasn't human." I whispered to myself.

"Well, remember we start school tomorrow, you are gonna have to deal with humans." He said as went back into the living room. I just nodded to myself.

"Sweet, what is wrong? I don't like seeing my kids so sad." My mom asked as she came over and gave me a hug. I took in her appearance, she looked hungry and I saw the bags under her eyes. She is only a mere inch taller than me. She has deep chocolate brown eyes and the same color hair. I hugged her back and sighed.

"Nothing is wrong; I am just thirsty I guess." I sighed. "You should go sleep. What has it been like two weeks?"

"Then go hunt real quick, it might be a good idea if you hunted because of school tomorrow." She muttered as she walked back in the room. "Yes two weeks." She whispered to herself. I nodded and unlocked the door. I hesitantly took my keys from the hook and ran to my car. I quickly unlocked the car and jumped. I sat for a good five minutes before I started to car and slammed on the gas. I drove and drove and drove until I came to a nice forest. I shut off the engine, swiftly took the keys out and jumped out slamming the door in the process. I took off into the forest and became completely oblivious to my surroundings. I ran as fast as a speeding bullet. I let my instincts take over as I listened for a heart beat. I could smell a pack of dear. I felt a jolt of hunger and I took off after the deer and jumped right onto its back. It struggled a little but reluctantly stops as I snapped the neck and sucked the disgusting liquid flowing from its neck. I continued like this for about a half until I unwillingly felt full and started walking back to my car. I heard a loud growled but just ignored it as I continued on my walk. I heard the growl get louder and started running. I finally felt safe as I got to my car. I jumped in and locked the door. I as quickly as I could turn the car on and started back on the ride to my house. I felt safe as I saw the familiar woods. I kept driving, but I saw a red rusted truck sitting on the side of the road on the other side of the forest. I pulled over and opened the door slightly. I could hear those two voices. I slammed the door shut as I slammed on the brakes with a screeching sound. I took off on the road as I headed to the house.

I never felt as safe as I do now when I pulled up into the drive way to my house. I saw Ricky's head poke out of the door. He walked out just as I was pulling in. I quickly shut the car off and lunged myself into his arms, I don't know what that was in the forest, but I really shook me up. I just love being in my brothers familiar embrace. I felt him chuckle and step away.

"What? You missed me that much?" He asked with a chuckle. I just shrug. I saw him fidget. My brother isn't one to be the emotion showing person. That is the one thing we don't have in common, well that and our looks. He is about 6'3. He has dirty blonde hair that goes to his ears and piercing blue eyes. I just sighed,

"I just wanted to get home." I lied. I saw him nod and head over to the woods.

"Do you want to hunt with me?" He asked quickly.

"No, I just got back. Be careful." I said with a smile. He nodded and headed into the forest. I sighed and walked right into the house. I ran up to my bedroom. I sighed loudly as I plopped down onto the bed. I sighed. I snuggled into my black fluffy blanket and sighed again. My room completely reflected my personality. It is black with a big black bed and one side table. I jumped up and opened the closet. I pulled out all of my old posters. I had all Paramore, Flyleaf, Within Temptation, Thy Will Be Done, Pink, Green Day, Evanescence, Hana Pestle, and Seether posters. I put them all up quickly and then put all pf my book away. I had the simple stuff like Dracula and old war books. That didn't take long, so I took out my precious guitar and started playing

Here I stand  
Empty hands  
Wishing my wrists were bleeding  
To stop the pain from the beatings

There you stood  
Holding me  
Waiting for me to notice you

But who are you  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out-screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life

The warmth of your embrace  
Melts my frostbitten spirit  
You speak the truth and I hear it  
The words are I love you  
And I have to believe in you

But who are you  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out-screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life

My hands are open  
And you are filling them  
Hands in the air  
In the air, in the air, in the air

And I worship  
And I worship  
And I worship

You!

You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out-screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life

**Red Sam Flyleaf**

I sighed. I looked around my room. I quickly put everything away, I didn't even notice the sun come up, so I ran over to my jewelry case and took out my gold chain with the heart charm and my black roped necklace with a vile of 'vampire' venom on the end. I fastened the end and ran into my closet. I hastily pulled out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a Paramore tee shirt. I ran downstairs in record time.

"Time for Hell!!" I yelled as I ran to my car and waited for my brothers.


	2. secrets

Chapter 2

Skyla's point of view

My brothers and I were one of the last cars to pull up. The last one was a loud red Chevy truck. It looked maybe 50 years old. We sat and watched as the girl inside walked to her class. She looked like a zombie in my mind, but she looked happy at the same time. Like she was hurt, but it is getting better at the same time. I watched as she walked hesitantly walked inside building 3. I could tell she is hiding something, and it isn't good. I opened the door as soon as she stepped into the building and walked to the Main Office without even waiting for Jeremiah or Ricky. This year Jeremiah is my twin and Ricky is our older brother. Mom said we would have to have a cover story so people can t recognizes us. I guess it is working.

"Hello, We are the Baria's and we are new." Ricky said sweetly to the women behind the desk. She looked and her face into a smile. She looks about 50. She has glasses slipping down her nose.

"Yes, of course, welcome to Forks high, have a good day." Mrs. Cope said.

"We intend to." I said evilly with a smirk. She shuttered subconsciously and we all laughed. I saw Ricky give me a dirty look. I just shook it off and examined our schedules. Jeremiah and I have the same exact schedule except I have Art and Music and he has Gym and Computer, and Ricky is all alone. He is the same grade as us, but different level classes. He is lower. I checked mine to see where to go.

1) English

2) Calculus

3) French

4) Music

Lunch

5) Biology

6) Art

"We have English, let's go." I muttered to Jeremiah. He nodded as Ricky went the other way. We talked aimlessly as we entered English, and when we did, and all heads snapped up to look at us. We just walked up to the teacher, I smiled and Jeremiah just flinched.

"Hello, I am Skyla and this is Jeremiah. We are new here." I said easily as the teacher finally looked up. His breathing hitched and his heart skipped a beat. I just giggled to myself.

"Yes, of course, Skyla you can sit next to Ms. Swan and Jeremiah you can sit next to Mr. Newton." The teacher muttered as he passed us each a text book and waved us off. I passed on to Jer and walked over to the Ms. Swan. I saw her smile warmly and look back at her notebook. I tripped on the way over and everyone laughed. I just shot them a death glare and they all shut up. As I sat down I saw Jer flinch as all the girls watched with their mouths hanging open. I just giggled. Ms. Swan looked over at me.

"The girls are looking at my brother." I whispered. She just giggled too and watched me.

"I am Skyla, or Sky or Lay for short." I introduced myself and held out my hand. She shook it easily.

"I am Bella." She muttered as she looked back at her book.

"You are in pain." I whispered to myself, but she heard it. Her head snapped up and she gave me a questionable look. "You were hurt, beyond compare."

"How did you know?" She asked quietly.

"I can see it in your eyes." I said with a shrug. She wrapped her arms around herself, almost like she is trying to keep herself together. "A heart break."

"Yes." She almost cried. I felt sympathy for her; I felt like she has a secret that I could help heal, that I want to help heal.

"Would you like to come over after school? You could follow me in your truck." I suggested. She hesitated at first and then nodded with a small smile. I smiled back and listened to the lesson.

After the lesson finally ended, I turned to Bella. Mr. Mason gave us some free time, so I decided maybe I could find out what is wrong with her.

"So, how long have you lived here?" I tried to make small talk.

"About a year." She muttered.

"Do you like it here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She whispered.

"What happened?" I asked unexpectedly.

"Can we not talk about this now?" She asked as she wound her arms around herself again.

"Of course." I muttered. "But later, I want to know everything. I can tell you are hiding something. So am I." I muttered. She turned to look at me with her head tilted. I know I just made a huge mistake, but I can't help myself. It might be nice to have a human friend that knows everything, or at least as much as I know. I saw her nod. And the say drowned on.

**

The day was uneventful. Jer told Ricky about me telling Bella that I am hiding something. They understood at first, but then they got defensive. They started saying that is why dad died. That is when my anger boiled.

"If you even say another thing about dad, I will slit your throat, and even tough you're my brother, I won't hesitate to kill you," I hissed. They both nodded and said their sorry. As they waited in the car, I waited for Bella. She came about 2 minutes after I got at the car. She walked over hesitantly and gave me a same smile.

"So, where is your house?" She asked, I saw her give a slight smirk.

"Um, just get in your car and you can follow us." She nodded and ran over to her car. I just got in swiftly and turned on the engine. I wait for her to start her car before I drove to the entrance. I saw her nod in my rearview mirror and I nodded back. I slammed on the gas pedal followed the familiar path to the house.

It didn't take long to get to the house, even though we were only going about 50 mph the whole drive. Bella seemed to fidget as we pulled up to the house. She jumped out of her car and walked over to ours before I even shut off our car. She pulled open the door and looked scared.

"That was you? In the woods yesterday?" She asked. I just nodded. She nodded too. I saw her face range from shock to understanding. I jumped out and pulled her to the front door.

"Mom!! We are home, and we brought a guest." I yelled. I saw my mom walk out of the kitchen covered in flower. I just laughed and pulled Bella into the kitchen, sat her in a chair, and looked her in the eyes. "You can tell us everything, and in return we will tell you about us." Bella nodded.

"Well, it started last year, when I came to Forks from Arizona. There was a strange family there, and I developed an interest with them, well more with one of the boys. I noticed how they were beautiful, they were all pale, they all had the same eye color, but yet they were adopted. But, one day I had biology with the youngest boy, he was the single one. The other kids were together. There was Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. Carlisle and Esme were their adopted 'parents'. Well, one day in biology, I had Edward as my lab partner. He looked like he wanted to kill me. He glared at me. I noticed how he stopped breathing. His eyes were pitch black too. Well, after that he just left. He came back about 4 days later. And we started talking more. Then, one day, Tyler Crowley's van was about to hit me and he saved me. He was on the other side of the lot at his car. He had incredible strength and speed. E pushed the van away with his hands. And I noticed all of it. He passed it off as hitting my head. Then, he avoided me from then on. But, one day I went to Post Angeles with my friends Jessica and Angela. I took off to find a book store, and I was going to meet them for dinner. Well, I didn't make it to dinner because I got lost. These guys were following me and I tried to run but I couldn't, they trapped me. And Edward saved me. We started talking and I found out what he was…vampire. And he saved me again, from a vampire that was hunting me. We fell in love, and before I knew it, it was my 18th birthday. Well, there was an accident. I got a paper cut and his brother attacked me, not on purpose. Then they left, forever." She said quickly. "That is basically the out line of it."

"What was Carlisle's last name?" My mom asked.

"Cullen." I stiffened.

"Is it him?" I asked my mom.

"Yes." She sighed.

"What is going on?" Bella asked.

"We should explain ourselves first. Well, we are immortal. You see how our mother looks about 30?" Bella nodded. "Well she is really over 200 years old. When she was 30, she worked for a chemical plant. The main professor spilled chemicals on her, and it changed her DNA. She started getting blood thirsty, and she stopped aging. Well, she studied medicine about 100 years ago. She met an experienced doctor named Carlisle Cullen. She knew he was different. But he never knew she was different. They became friends, but my mom had to leave after a while, so they wouldn't know she doesn't age. She met my dad about 90 years later. She had us shortly after, we can't age either, and we are thirsty for blood. But we hunt animals. My brothers stopped aging about 2 years ago, I am still aging, but I am aging slower. And I am almost done aging, that is why I hunt more then them." I explained.

"So, where is your dad?" Bella asked. I heard my mom hold back a sob.

"He died a while back. A drunk driver killed him." I explained.

"I am so sorry." Bella said sincerely.

"It's fine." I sighed.

"Well, I think I should go. I have to go to my friend Jake's house." She muttered. "Do you want to come?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure, I would love to." I said happily. I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the house.

"Lets, take separate cars." I suggested. "In case I need to leave early." She nodded. I jumped in my car and started following her.


	3. playing

Chapter 3

Bella pulled up to a small little red house in La Push. I followed suit and went behind her. I swiftly shut off the car and walked over to Bella. She had a smile on her as a young looking boy walked up to her and pulled her into a big bear hug. I just laughed. He looked over at me next. He looks about sixteen. He looked at me funny and looked over at Bella.

"Who is this?" He asked. I recognized his voice right away. He was the guy in the forest. And from the looks of it, he remembers me.

"I am Skyla." I stated. He just nodded. He shrugged and pulled me into a big bear hug too. I stay stiff.

"Do you guys want to meet some people?" He asked with a smile. I noticed how he mostly watched Bella. I just nodded and she responded.

"Sure." She said easily. I noticed how she seemed happier here. She seemed freer. I followed her around to an old shed made out of scrap medal. I saw an old car sitting there with two guys looking over it.

"Hey guys, you know Bella and this is her friend Skyla. Skyla, this is Embry and Quil," I nodded to both of them. They both smiled and held out their hands. I shook each one and turned my attention to the car.

"A rabbit?" I asked.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Jake asked with a smile.

"My dad was a car fanatic. I used to help him build old cars from scratch, It rubbed off over the years." I laughed.

"Is that how you built that one?" Jake asked as he tilted his chin in the direction of my baby.

"No, that is my baby, I got her for my 14th birthday." I said easily. They nodded.

"You want to help build it?" Quil asked as Jake and Embry nodded their heads with happy expressions.

"Sure, I guess." I muttered as I looked over the car for a better look. "What is wrong with it?"

"The suspense and the engine." Jake muttered.

"Let's get to work." I said happily. I saw Bella laugh as she sat back and watched.

**

Bella left about a half hour ago. I stayed to help Jake and the boys. I actually felt comfortable with them. We even almost had the whole car done.

"Crap!!" I yelled as I tried to wipe off the huge oil stain on my shirt. It covered my whole front. I noticed how they didn't even notice. I sighed and removed my now black shirt, thank god it didn't seep through to my tank. And thank god I wore one. It is not my favorite but it will work. It is just a simple white tank top that hugs my curves perfectly, and shows just enough skin. Ricky never lets me wear it anymore, so I snuck it under. When I looked up I almost screamed. Jake, Quil, and Embry are watching me with their mouths hung open and their eyes popping out, I just looked down and put my arm across my chest so it wasn't visible. I laughed a nervous laugh and waited for them to recover. After they snapped back and started working again I did the same thing and I went back to working on the car. They continued to work but kept stealing glances my way. I felt flattered and self conscious at the same time.

"I think she is done." Embry said happily as he wiped his hands on a rag. I put down the hood and followed his lead by wiping my hands on my old jeans.

"We did well." I muttered. I high fived Embry. I felt his pulse in his hand and it made me a little thirsty. I snapped out of it quickly before they noticed.

"Yup, she is awesome." Quil said happily. We all starred at the car and admired our work. I walked around quickly with them doing the same. I felt my phone vibrate. I quickly pulled it out and saw that Ricky is calling.

"Excuse me." I said quickly as I ducked out of the garage and flipped open the phone.

"Where the hell are you!!!! Mom is worried sick. She is waiting for you to come home so she can hunt!!!" Ricky yelled.

"Okay, okay, for once in my life I was having fun and being myself. I'll be right home, tell mom to go ahead, that I am fine." I said as I slammed the pone shut and walked back in. I picked up my shirt from the ground.

"Hey guys, I got to go. My mom wants me home." I sighed.

"Okay, do you know when you can come back?" Jake asked hopefully.

"No clue." I sighed. They got a sad look. I just sighed and gave them each a hug and went back to my car. I jumped in and gave them one last wave as I took off. I went in circles trying to find my way. I ended up right in front of a beach. I saw a large cliff. Perfect! I shut the car off and put my keys in my special place so they don't get wet and ran over to the top of the cliff. I took out my phone and dialed Ricky's number. It went straight to voice mail.

"I'll be home soon, stopped by the beach real quick," I said quickly and shut the phone. I put it on the edge of the cliff and I sat right on the edge. I stood back up and put my arms out. I heard someone yelling from the shore, but I jumped anyway. I felt so free. I love the wind in my face and the feeling of the freezing water on my body. I hit the surface of the water and yelled happily. Once I got deep enough is started twirling in the water, just enjoying it. I felt someone tug on my arm after I stopped moving. I tried to get out of the grip, but it was too strong. I felt to pull me over to the shore. I laid on the sand and took breaths.

"What the hell was that lady? Why the hell did you jump off the cliff?!?" The guy yelled. I opened my eyes and looked right into the eyes of my fun ruiner.

"What? I can't jump off a cliff if I want to? I wasn't going to kill myself. I just wanted the rush. It was not that bad." I said evenly. I saw him start to shake. "I'm sorry, I just like the rush."

"Whatever, next time dive with a partner." He muttered.

"Whatever." I said as I got up and ran back to the cliff to get my phone. 3 missed calls. Ugh, probably from Ricky. I grabbed it and walked back over to my car. I saw the guy still watching me curiously. I just shook my head. I grabbed a towel from the back seat and placed it on the front seat and jumped in. I slammed on the gas pedal and was gone before he could even blink. I drove straight to the house without a second thought. He seemed upset that I was jumping…but why? And who was he? (No he didn't imprint on her) I mean it was like I was an enemy, like I was a threat. Well I am but seriously how could he know that?

"What the hell?" Ricky yelled as he pulled me out of the car and crushed me into a hug. He sighed contently. "Mom has been worried sick, she wants to go hunting, no she needs to go hunting and she refuses to go if we are not home!!"

"I told you guys I would be with Bella. We were at her friend's house, working on a car." He just looked at me like I have 3 heads. "What?"

"I thought you only worked on cars with dad." He said with a frown.

"No, I just always liked to work with dad, but he is gone, and that is the only way I can remember him. I felt like he was right beside me. Helping me and telling me how smart I am. I miss him, and it was nice to be doing something that reminds me of him." I admitted. He just nodded and gave me another hug.

"Come on; let's go inside so mom will finally go hunting." He said with a frown and just ran over to the house. I followed and before I even took a step into the house mom tackled me in a hug. I just laughed.

"Come on, mom, go hunting, you need it." I said easily as I tried to get up. She sprang forward pulling me with her.

"Fine." She sighed. She walked over to the door and then reluctantly left. I saw Jeremiah follow her. I walked over to the stairs and sat on the bottom one and started to rub my temples.

"What is wrong, you only rub your temples when something is wrong." Rick asked as he sat next to me. I sighed.

"Nothing, just I wish dad was here." I said with a frown. He nodded. "I'm going to go in my room."

"Okay." He said sadly. I ran up stairs and took of my guitar. I started playing subconsciously:

Sick of circling the same road  
Sick of bearing the guilt  
So open the windows to cool off  
And heat pours in instead

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only perfect in just your strength alone

All my efforts to clean me  
Leave me putrid and filthy  
And how can you look at me  
When I can't stand myself

I'm tired to be honest  
I'm nobody

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only perfect in just your strength alone

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only running in just your strength alone

I tried to kill you  
You tried to save me

You save me  
You save me  
You save me  
You save me

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only perfect in just your strength alone

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only running in just your strength alone

I sighed. I put my baby and started pacing around my room. I still felt the pull toward Jacob, but I know that can't be good. I must be missing something, why do I all of a sudden want to see him? Ugh, I am never gonna figure this out. Maybe I should go see Bella. Yeah, that might help. I grabbed my guitar and my jacket and ran down the stairs.

"Ricky, I am gonna go hand with Bella, I'll see you later." I yelled as I ran out of the door and jumped in my car. I don't really know where her house is, but I can follow her scent. That is if I can find it in time.

It didn't take that long to get to Bella's house. I ran to the door, ignoring my car that is still on, I ran to the front door. I ran the doorbell once and not seconds later a man about 40 appeared at the door.

"Hello, I am Skyla, and I was wondering if Bella is here?" I asked sweetly.

"No, she went to the movies with some kids from school, would you like me to tell her you came by?" The man asked.

"No, that is fine, I'll just see her at school Monday." I muttered as I ran back to my car and jumped in. I quickly stepped on the gas and took off. Maybe I can go see Jacob? Yeah, that might be okay, it is only 8:30. I did a U turn and headed in the direction of La Push.

It didn't take that long to get there. And as I rounded the corner I felt better as I saw the familiar Red house. I sighed. I jumped out and ran to the door. I knocked once and then the door swung open. I saw a man about 40 with long black hair in a wheel chair. He had a warm smile on his face.

"Hello, is Jacob there?" I asked.

"No, he is at the movie with some friends, would you like me to tell him you came by…um what is your name?" He asked.

"Um, it's Skyla and no, I'll just talk to him some other time." I said as I walked back to my car. I jumped in and slammed the door. Ugh, is everyone gone tonight? I mean it may be Friday, but it is pouring and it is freezing. Sigh, I guess I will just play my guitar. I stepped on the gas and took off in the direction of the house. I guess it will be nice to play a little.


	4. Werewolf!

Chapter 4

I ran to the old oak I found yesterday with my guitar and jumped on the same branch. I jumped us with ease and sighed, this reminds of my old back yard. Sigh. I felt my fingers glide over the chords.

Things are looking up, oh finally!  
I thought I'd never see the day when you smile at me.  
We always pull through  
oh when we try,  
I'm always wrong but you're never right.  
You're never right!

Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in, cuz I've always wanted this!  
It's not a dream anymore! Ohhh..  
It's not a dream anymore! It's worth fighting for.

Could have given up so easily  
I was a few cheap shots away from the end of me  
Taken for granted, almost everything that I would have died for  
Just yesterday,  
Just yeterday

Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in, cuz I've always wanted this!  
It's not a dream anymore! Ohhh..  
It's not a dream anymore! It's worth fighting for.

God knows the world doesn't need another band, (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)  
But what a waste it would've been! (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)  
I can't believe we almost -- (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)  
We're just getting started (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)

Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in, cuz I've always wanted this!  
It's not a dream anymore! Ohhh..  
It's not a dream anymore! It's worth fighting for.

I can't believe we almost hung it up (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)  
We're just getting started (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)  
I can't believe we almost hung it up (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)  
We're just getting started  
We're just getting started

I sighed. I jumped from the tree branch and started back to where the house is. I slung the guitar on my back and fastened it. I heard a growl again, I started running. I heard it again. I started running faster. I couldn't place why it seems so scary, but it is. I heard it get closer, so I ran as fast as I ever have and ran straight into the house slamming the door with a loud thud and ran up to my room. I watched out of the window for some kind of animal to come out of the woods, but it didn't. I heard my mom and Jeremiah enter the house and I sighed in relief. I ran downstairs and launched myself into my mother's familiar embrace. She just laughed and hugged back. I sighed in contentment.

"Momma, I love you." I muttered. She laughed and kissed my head.

"I love you to daughter." She said happily as she brought me into the kitchen sat me on a chair. I sat and watched as she sat on the counter and smiled at me.

"Mom, have you heard anything strange in the woods, like something that makes all the hair on your neck stand up?" I asked.

"No, why?" She asked carefully.

"No reason." I muttered. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said as I got up and kissed her cheek. I ran up the stairs. I jumped on my bed not even bothering to change my cloths and fell asleep in a deep slumber.

**I saw a big wolf coming forward. It is big, and has it's teeth bared. It's coat the darkest midnight black I have ever seen. I saw another russet color wolf come up behind him and it attacked. I saw the midnight black wolf go into shock and walked over to me and whimpered. I kneeled down and patted his head. The russet color wolf came over and put his head on my leg. I laughed and kissed his head. He grinned a big toothy grin. **

I jolted up right from my bed. I heard a loud knocking on my door.

"What?" I yelled.

"Get up, it's almost one in the afternoon." Ricky laughed from the other side of the door. I laughed too and ran to my closet. I picked a black off the shoulder shirt with a pair of plain skinny jeans. I put a layer of black eye liner on. Then I put on some black mascara and black nail polish. I quickly threw on my vans and ran out of the door. I ran down stairs and inhaled the horrible smell of bacon and eggs. I started gagging.

"Who is making food?" I asked as I coughed a little.

"Mom." Ricky said simply. I laughed. He chomped on a piece of toast.

"Why are you eating?" I asked disgusted.

"Mom is making us." He said simply. He put on a sour face and chocked down the rest of the toast. "I'm done."

"Ugh, please no mom." I said as she handed me some toast and a juice box.

"Yes, now eat." She said as she shoved the food into my hands. I sighed and put on a sour face as I bit into the buttery toast. I ate the whole thing and threw the second piece away. I sipped the juice box.

"Happy? Now can I go puke up that horrible disgusting trash?" I asked hopefully.

"If you must." She said as she munched on some bacon. I ran up stairs and heaved over the toilet. After that was done. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran back down stairs in record time.

"Mom, I'm gonna go out for a while. I'll be back later." I yelled as I grabbed my guitar and ran out the door.

"Okay." My mom yelled back. I threw my baby in the back seat and jumped in the front seat. I stepped on the gas and took off in the direction of La Push. I don't know why but since I saw him in the woods, I can't stop thinking about him. Maybe we can just work on the car. Yeah, that might work. Then, I will go see Bella. I stepped on the gas pedal and headed in the direction of La Push. I felt giddy as I pulled into the drive way of the all too familiar red house. I stopped quietly and jumped out of the car and hurried to the front door. I was greeted by the same guy from last night and his face broke into a warm smile.

"Hey, is Jacob here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he is really sick." The man said sadly. I felt my face fall.

"Uh, okay tell him that I stopped by and to feel better." I muttered. He nodded and shut the door quickly. I looked around and sighed. I started to walk over to the car. I heard a small tap and twirled around and searched for something. I caught sight of Jacob in the window. When I did I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked straight in his eye and I felt everything stop. Nothing mattered but him. I felt every string was and there is only one left holding me down. I saw his face break into a breath taking smile. I saw him move from the window and I thought he left, so as I recovered and unwillingly started to get in to my car. I heard the front door slam open and Jake ran from the front door and ran over to me. He pulled me into a big bear hug and I felt all my worries about the wolves go away. I sighed contently in his arms.

"I thought your sick?" I laughed, he got a nervous smile.

"Yeah, well…I uh." He hesitated. He looked down avoiding my gaze.

"What?" I asked. I looked him in the eye and I smiled.

"I want you to meet my dad." He said quickly. He let go of me and I felt my face fall. He grabbed my hand pulled me into the house. "Hey dad!" He called. I saw Billy wheel into the living room as we walked in. He got a frown, but before I could look at Jake Billy's face broke into the happiest smile I have ever seen on a persons face.

"Dad, this is Skyla, Skyla, this is my dad Billy." Jake said happily. But seriously, am I missing something? I mean why are they so happy all of a sudden? I saw Jake nod in the corner of my eye.

"Hi." I said simply as I stuck out my hand hesitantly, Billy just laughed.

"Oh don't give me that come here, give me a hug." He laughed. I leaned over and gave him a quick hug. It reminded me of when my dad used to hug me.

"Why don't you kids go hang out in the garage. I am gonna go hang out with Charlie." Billy said as a car pulled into the drive way. "My cue to leave." He muttered as Jacob wheeled him over to the car and helped him in. I saw him run back to the house with a big grin on his face.

"I thought you were sick?" I asked with a laugh. I saw Jake hesitate as he looked into his eyes.

"Uh, I am, I just, um, well, I am feeling a little better today." He sighed. I saw indecision in his eyes but I ignored it and followed him into the garage. I finally took notice that he looks at least 6 inches taller, and he is more muscular. He cut his hair too.

"Why did you cut your hair?" I asked with a frown. I liked his long hair too. It was soft like silk.

"I felt like I needed a change." He said with a shrug. I could tell he is hiding something, but I don't want to push it.

"So, what do we need to do?" I asked.

"It just needs a good wash." He said happily. I saw his eyes till held something I couldn't place, and it irked me beyond belief.

"Uh, Jake?" I asked. He hesitantly met my gaze and then looked back down.

"Yeah?" He asked as he turned around to look at me again.

"Well, I uh. Never mind." I said as I jumped down the steps and walked over to the car. He laughed and walked over to me.

"What? You can ask me anything." He said truthfully. I saw fear in his eyes.

"Promise you won't get mad 'kay?" He nodded. "Well, you changed a lot in one day. And you well, uh, you seem hesitant. Like you're hiding something."

"Uh, I knew I wouldn't be able to hide to." He whispered. I saw his shoulders slump and he looked nervous almost immediately.

"What?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Well this is going to freak you out but trust me." I nodded. "Well, I uh, I am a werewolf."


	5. attack

Chapter 5

"You're a…were…wo…you I mean how?" I stuttered.

"I am a werewolf." He stated. He looked a little hurt at my reaction, but I really couldn't factor that right now.

"When?" I asked. "I mean, how?"

"Yesterday, I phased for the first time, and as for the how, the story is extremely long." He muttered.

"Well, why are you telling me this?" I asked carefully. I saw happiness and longing in his eyes.

"Well my pack brothers told me about a werewolf effect. It is called imprinting. Jared imprinted on Kim, this girl in class. It is like true love but a hell of a lot stronger, and it is can be great sometimes, I really didn't think I would imprint. The guys tell me that it is like you filled an empty space in your heart, and I kinda imprinted on you, the imprints are aloud to know about it, the whole wolf thing." While he explained it my mind was kicking into over drive. I went through every possible out come. One is that we date, he dies of old age and then I slowly try to kill myself. Two, we be friends and I wait for him to die. Three, we completely ignore each other and never come near each other. "It I hard to stay away from your imprint."

"So, what now?" I asked. I mean what does a fricken imprint imply? Does it mean that I have to be with him? I really don't like the idea of being forced into something. Especially after I basically spent my life realizing that I will be alone forever.

"Well, I really don't know." He answered. I felt the awkwardness come in waves. I saw him fidget.

"I mean, what does being a werewolf imply? Do you only turn into a werewolf when the moon comes up?" I asked with a smirk. I saw him frown but reluctantly chuckle a little.

"That's Hollywood fiction. We phase whenever we want. When we start shaking, that is when it usually happens. And as long as we keep phasing, we stop aging." He said easily with a smile. I froze. He didn't even notice. Stop aging?

"So who else is in the pack?" I asked.

"Well, Jared, Sam, Paul, and Embry." Jake said with a frown.

"Jake, is it safe for anyone to be around you? I mean couldn't you phase unexpectedly?" I asked carefully. I mean not that I am really worried about me. I can take care of myself.

"Yes, it is perfectly safe for you to be around me. I would never hurt you." He said as he stroked my cheek.

"I am not worried about me." I said indifferently. "I was worried about Bella."

"I don't think I can be friends with Bella." He said quietly.

"You have to. I noticed how she is the happiest with you. I don't care if I have see once a year, she needs a friend, and you have to the friend." I said as I starred in his eyes.

"Couldn't you help her? I mean Sam told me I can't hang with her anymore." He muttered.

"No, I am not good for her." I whispered. He looked at me weird.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't help anything; I ruin everything I come near. And I don't want to make it worse for Bella. Knowing me I would get her killed….by a bear." I half lied. Knowing me, I might not be able to control myself, or my brothers won't.

"I doubt that, she would do that on her own." He joked.

"You are better at it than me, being a friend I mean. I think Sam can go shove it if he wants to tell you to be friends with." I said fiercely.

"Yeah, well we can't cross the Alpha." He muttered.

"They are going to be pissed about me too, aren't they? They won't want you hanging around with me." I muttered.

"No, they have to be okay with it, if they weren't then they are hypocrites because most of them have imprints too." He said with a laugh. I laughed too. "So, your okay with this?"

"Well, I think we should be friends, at least for now. I want to learn to love you. I don't want to be forced into this." I said with a shrug. I saw him nod but very reluctantly.

"So, friends?" He asked sadly.

"Friends." I replied. He just nodded. I just starred at him. I felt my heart ripe apart from keeping this from him. I mean I can't tell him now, if I do, he would be weirded out and leave. Then my family will kill me for telling someone else. But then if I don' tell him now, he will be even more mad at me for keeping this from him. So, it is undecided.

"Jake!!!!!!! Open up!! We have to run patrol!!" Someone yelled from outside the door.

"Go away!" Jake yelled. I heard the garage door being propped up but I couldn't move my eyes Jake's face.

"Jake!! Come on, dude-." I turned my head to a guy who looks like Embry but much bigger. And his hair is cut into the cut Jake has. I saw him smirk and he looked between us. I turned my head and focused on Jake.

"Holy Shit!! Jake imprinted!" Embry yelled as he ran over and ruffled Jake's hair. I heard Jake growl and Embry backed off. "I have to tell the guys about this!"

"What??!" Jake yelled after him. Once Embry was out of hearing distance he sighed. He looked back at me and I smiled.

"What?" I asked with a laugh. I saw him shake his head. I heard people coming in the distance. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me into the front yard. I stood to Jake's left, his hand still in mine. I saw three boys watching us curiously. I heard a loud growling. I looked over and saw a muscular boy with the same hair cut as them and the incredibly tan skin. I heard the growling increase and I saw him start to learn into a crouch.

"Paul?!" Embry asked. Jake started growling too and he tried to step in front of me, but I pushed him back and I sank into a crouch.

"She is the thing I saw hunting on our grounds." Paul hissed.

"Your that wolf?" I growled as I bared my teeth.

"Yes, and your that thing that killed a herd of deer and sucked them dry!" He growled back.

"You don't know what you are talking about." I hissed.

"Of course, you're a filthy blood sucker." He said as he started shaking, I heard Jake growl and I felt him start to shake too.

"You aren't going to hurt him." I hissed menacingly as I felt my instincts take over and my possessive side take over. I pushed Jake back lightly so I could jump if I needed to.

"Paul!!" The biggest guy hissed as Paul started shaking more. I could only just barely make out the shape of his hands.

"Don't you dare phase near Jake." I bared my teeth more and my hunting instincts kicked in. I saw the guys watch me closely.

"You filthy bloodsucker!" Paul shouted as he lunged for me. I jumped at the same time and hit him in mid air. I heard Jake growl louder and more frightening. I felt someone ripping me away from Paul as he tried to bite me. I instantly felt arms wrap around my waist and I was being pulled away Paul. I heard Jake's voice and I instantly snapped out of my trance and got my senses back. I saw Paul fighting the rest of the boys but reluctantly stopped fighting. We all stood in an uncomfortable silence.

"I guess I should explain." I said in an even voice. They all nodded and Paul just glared. I sighed. "Well, my mom used to work for a chemical plant in Baltimore in the 1800's. Her co-workers were working on trying to make some kind of medicine. Well, one of the people there mixed the wrong ingredients and then he spilled it on my mom. She started changing; like she started craving blood and she noticed over time that she stopped aging. As the weeks went on, she noticed how human food held no appeal to her anymore. So, as she traveled for some way to live, she met my dad. He was human of course, and they fell in love. She became very possessive over him and he did the same for her. So, you know they had my brothers and I. We all took after her and my brothers have stopped aging 2 years ago. I have started to slow , and pretty soon I will stop all together. Or as far as I know I haven't stopped. But anyway, now I am like her, and I need the same things she needs, blood every couple of weeks and stuff like that. We hunt animals, always have always will. But now I acting like my mom too, I know how she feels now, with the possessive over a human, because I am with Jake." I finished. They all stood looking at me like I have five heads. "You could say something."

"So, that is why you stood in front of me, because you thought he would hurt and you were protecting me?" Jake asked with a smile.

"Yup. Although, my possessiveness is more than my moms, maybe because of the imprint?" I almost talked to myself. I felt Jake's arms tighten around my waist. I saw the frowns on all their faces. "Listen, you don't have to like me, hell, you don't even have to have accept me, you can hate me with a passion, but you can't take Jake away from me." I thought back to when my mom first lost my dad, she wouldn't even move. We had to forcibly remove her from the hospital room. It wasn't pretty with Ricky going crazy with the blood and Jeremiah crying his eyes out. I just sat still as a rock. Now, I can understand how she feels, I can't even think of loosing Jake. It makes my heart go into complete agony.

"Of course we accept you, it is just a lot to take in, I mean come on, and it is like Jake imprinted on a vampire." Embry joked. I laughed too surprising. I felt more comfortable around him then the other boys.

"Sky, there is no way I will let them take you from me." Jake whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Is that why your heart is not beating?" The biggest one asked.

"Yes, I am pretty sure. My mom never figured out how hers is beating, and my brother's beats, but mine is silent, I also am better with senses. Mine are more heightened than my families. I can't see as well as I would like too, but my hearing is amazing." I said with a frown.

"So, can you hear our hearts beating?" The big one asked again.

"Yes," I said with a nod. I saw them stiffen a little.

"It sounds good, doesn't it." Embry joked. I stayed stiff and said nothing. I couldn't admit that it sounded like the most delicious thing that I have ever heard, even though it doesn't taste it. It is starting to be more appealing, but I can't say that aloud. It is like saying that I will kill them.

"I am not going to hurt you. I have better control than that . I have only once slipped, and I was like 9 at the time." I said with a frown. "And she didn't die." I said sternly. They laughed slightly. I saw how they were still nervous and very careful with their movements.

"Would you like me to leave or something, you don't seem comfortable with me here." I said with a frown. They all frowned too. "I mean, it is not like I am going to kill you or something."

"No, we are just…we are concerned about our tribe people." The big one said again.

"I would never hurt a human being, ever, unless they are trying to hurt my Jake," I said seriously. I saw them nod and I saw them loosen their muscles. "I promise, and Paul, I am sorry for attacking you,"

"It's fine, I guess I shouldn't have attacked you either." He muttered.

"You had all the right, I mean who wouldn't attack someone who you saw suck a pack of deer completely dry of blood, and then you see them with someone who is basically their brother." I said with a small smirk. I heard Jake laugh a little.

"Good point, so truce?" He held out his hand, I should it quickly and I nodded with a bright smile.

"So, how did you learn to fight like that?" Embry asked.

"Well, I didn't really learn to fight, it was just an instinct, when someone or something threatens someone who is special to me, I just attack. Like if someone attacks my brothers or my mom, I would attack. It is like survival. My brothers taught me about it when they turned 13. I started showing signs when I was about 5. I would go and attack anything in sight, playfully of course, and I got extremely protective. So, I was taught early, but I wasn't taught how to control it since I already knew how to," I explained. I saw them all nod and smile. "It was an instinct for me to know when to stop."

"So, when you thought Jake, or as you said 'your' Jake was in trouble you just responded in the only way you knew how too, like survival." I blushed but nodded reluctantly. "Interesting." The big one just starred at me while Embry smiled and the other one just watched me with curious eyes as he thought out loud.

"You aren't mad that Jake imprinted on me, are you?" I asked with a frown.

"No, of course not. We are very happy that Jake imprinted on you." The big one said.

"Um, not to be rude but I was never told your names." I said carefully.

"Of course, well this is Sam, Jarred, you know me, and that is obviously Jake." I nodded and smiled back at my Jacob as everyone introduced themselves…wait **my** Jacob? Well, he doesn't seem to mind it, I kind of like it too.

"Well, I am Skyla. I don't really know if you knew that, since I didn't really say it, but yeah. Or Sky or Lay for short." I stammered. They just laughed at my nervousness. Sam finally let go of Paul. Jake still held my waist.

"Okay, now that this is all over, can I have some alone time with Sky?" Jake asked assertively. I saw _his _possessive side come out. I just smiled and gazed at him happily. I saw them all nod and walk out. I noticed how they were all careful when they walked out, like they were making sure I wouldn't attack.


	6. Leave

Chapter 6:

After everyone left, Jake and I went on a walk in the woods. We both decided we needed to stay friends like I had said before, and he agreed without hesitation. We also decided that we were going to make sure to spend every minute with Bella and keep her safe. I knew Jake had patrol a lot so I agreed to do most of the babysitting. I can't risk Bella getting hurt. I had only known Bella for about a day and I already wanted to know her. I wanted to know why she fell so hard for Edward, if she could get over him, and what I could do to help. I wanted Bella to be safe; she is the first human I know.

She is also very gracious of my family, she accepts us even though we are just like her friends. I know it hurts her to be around us since it reminds her of the Cullens, but I want to save her from the hurt. How can I save the one person I am getting close with from hurting? How can I ever save her to begin with? What made me want to get close with her? Bella doesn't seem like an average human, that's why. The way she is so accepting and she is so loving, so easygoing, and so beautiful. How could Edward let her go?

I should kill the bastard. Who could hurt such an innocent creature? Only someone who felt no love or pain towards anything. When he comes back I am going to make sure he pays for hurting her. She is such a gentle creature, perfect for Jeremiah. Or for Ricky. For our family, she fits right in. But she shouldn't fit in with us; she needs to be well human. And that only drew me back to Jake. How could I bring him into my world? My horrible world of pain and killing. He kills people like me. The ones that kill unmercifully.

That is how we are always going to be. And that's why my father is sitting in a grave somewhere, rotting. My human father who didn't know of us, who loved my mother for her not for the animal we is. We are the creatures everyone should fear. Only now did I realize what we can be, vampire. As our hearts stop, we live off. We live forever and we are beautiful. So if we are the wolves enemy, why did Jake imprint on me? Is it an imprint? Can it be an imprint?

What if he finds someone better? What if I kill him while we get close? Can I control myself? I doubt it. Maybe we should take Bella and leave. She holds no appeal; we can take her as family and make her one of us. It would be easy, one exchanging of blood and she is ours. She can be happy, and make our family complete. Can it be that easy?

"What are you thinking?" Jake asked as he stood close to me, his eyes staring deep into my soul. When I looked at him I felt the need to drink him, to take his life and the very essence of my world, how can I resist? Am I strong enough? No. I know I am not, and I never will be. So how can I be so selfish and keep him? Will it only end in death and defeat the harmless purpose I had for him? It's like Lennie in Of Mice and Men. He just wanted to pet the animals and he killed them. What if I just want a kiss, a hug, and I push him to far?

"What if I slip? What if I try to get close to you and I end up killing you, sucking you dry like the hundreds of humans I must eat, that I had killed? How can you trust me so fully and not see you will get hurt because of me?" I asked honestly. As I finished, I regretted it. What if he sees I am right and he leaves me? Will I let him? I hope so. I need to be strong, for Jake.

"I trust you, because I know you will never hurt me." He answered honestly. But that only stirred my memory. He never even liked me when he first met me, he wanted Bella, and now because he imprinted he is in love with me? He doesn't really love me. Although I hated the idea of him with Bella, my Bella, I needed to know if that is what he wants.

"Jake, what if you see me, in my true nature, and you decide you don't love me. That you lied and the imprint was just your imagination and you really love Bella?" I asked as I continued walking ahead, trying to stay clear of his answer. But I needed the truth. I need the truth, right now, before I fall. I can't loose anyone else. Not my mom, not my brothers, not my Bella, and not Jake.

"I will never not love you, the imprint is real and I am never going to let you go if you want me." I felt bad for doubting him, but I needed to ask. We just met and I am suddenly in this for life. What if _I_ want someone else? I already knew my heart was longing for another, but I could not figure whom. Maybe if I find them I can save our love, our future love that is. I don't want to hurt him. How can I save him?

"C'mon, I want to show you something." He cheered as he pulled my arm to the small clearing ahead. I was stunned, there were hundreds of brightly colored flowers blooming. The trees rose high and made the meadow darker than it should be, but it gave it a romantic feel. The meadow is small, but completely perfect. I smiled cheerily and threw myself at him. He laughed and hugged me.

"It's gorgeous." I whispered…

"Bella had shower me it, it was her and Edward's meadow, but she said I could show you it. She really likes you. She never stops talking about you." He smiled as he laughed and shook his head. Jake was easily one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. I giggled and ran around the meadow in high speed. I could hear a small stream bubbling and I could see it through the trees. Beautiful.

Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. This is amazing. How can a creature like me get this? How do I deserve this? I don't. I stopped short then. I don't deserve this. I deserve to be the ground that Jake walked on, not in his arms, happy. All the lives I killed, all the people that will never breath live or speak again. How could I enjoy this?

"You don't like it." Jake said with disappointment. I gasped and shook my head speedily. I love this. But I do not deserve this.

"Jake, no, I love this, but I don't deserve it. I don't deserve your love. I don't deserve to walk this earth, having amazing friends like you and Bella, and to have a family like mine. I should be where my dad is, dead. I shouldn't be able to have you here, so willing to love me, yet so willing to die for me. I should die just thinking of you with me." I said truthfully.

"Isn't it enough to just enjoy this and spend the time we have together?" He asked seriously as he stoked my cheek. His touch felt amazing and I only realized the heat of his skin that almost burned me. But I like it, it makes me feel…alive.

"For now." I whispered. The rest of day we spent in the meadow, just talking and laughing, enjoying each other. Neither of us is ready to leave, but when the sun came down, I jumped up and he drove me home. I have to be home for the moon. A chemically bred vampire has to be restrained during a full moon, mostly because we get thirsty, more thistly than we have ever been. And if we do not take shelter, we could kill what is around us. Not a good thing when you are trying to make friends.

I gave him a quick hug and ran in the house. My brothers were on edge, and my mother was in her room, already getting ready. Ricky gave me an apprehensive look and I could smell it immediately. A human is in the house. Not just a human, my human, Bella. I screamed and ran up the stairs to find her sitting on my bed waiting for me. I smiled. The look of her was amazing. What am I saying? I have Jake!

"Bella, you must leave, now." I said with venom draining from my mouth as she stood, her heart pounding and her skin flushed. I licked my lips in hunger and pushed her to the door. But she wouldn't move. I growled and lifted her down to her truck. She squealed and hit my back. She wouldn't budge as she wiggled out of my grip. I could see the moon rising and I was desperate. "Please."

"No."


End file.
